pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Marin
Ashley Marin is the mother of Hanna Marin. She works full-time in a bank. Before the series started, Ashley had been left by her husband, Tom Marin and had to look after his daughter on her own. She is currently dating Pastor Ted Wilson. Biography Ashley struggles with the demands of being a single parent with a teenage daughter and especially the financial burden. She is very protective of her daughter to the point that Darren calls her "Mama Bear." It seems that Ashley had a difficult upbringing. She was estranged from her father for some time because of his possible affairs with various women. Although she never went to his funeral, she still paid for it and doesn't regret not going to the funeral. She is trusting and gullible, traits that she has passed on to her daughter. She is the friendliest mother out of the 4 mothers. Appearances (53/95) 'Season 1 (18/22)' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2 (22/25)' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk 'Season 3 (13/24)' *It Happened 'That Night' *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *This Is A Dark Ride *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? 'Season 4' *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die Book Comparisons *Ashley isn't quite involved in her daughter's life in the books as in the series. The TV Show portrayal of Ashley is more concerned with Hanna than Book Ashley. *Ashley works at McManus and Tate in the books. In the show, she works in a bank. *In the books, Ashley leaves to Singapore and allows Tom, Hanna's dad, along with Kate and Isabel to move into her house. In the show, Tom moves into another house in Rosewood. Notes *Usually, a clean record is required in order to qualify to work in a bank. In The First Secret it seems that Ashley has just that - before she ever got involved with the detective on her daughter's case or committed embezzlement. *Ashley and Ashley Benson, who plays her daughter Hanna, have the same first name. *The writers say the fans will hate Ashley in the fourth season. *Ashley hits Officer Wilden with her car. *Ashley gets a job offer in New York. *Ashley is a prime suspect in Wilden's death (especially Hanna) *Many fans speculate that she is, in fact the Black Widow at Officer Wilden's funeral. Category:Characters Category:The Parents Category:Females